


Dreaming Desire

by Valkyrja_Cain



Series: Tenno Timelines; Tayra [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, Threesome, also only mildly, and said prime gives him a buncha horny thoughts, but only mildly, degradation kink, sloppy blowjobs, sloppy sex, talthen tries out a prime, they have a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrja_Cain/pseuds/Valkyrja_Cain
Summary: Talthen and Tayra are both Relay-Bound while waiting on a new frame and a new ship respectively. They get... better acquainted.
Relationships: Tenno/Tenno (Warframe), tenno/ash
Series: Tenno Timelines; Tayra [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142924
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Tayra lays sprawled across half of one of the couches. There's a drink on the table, and a bowl full of sugar coated fried sticky buns in her lap, and a datapad in her hand. The projection across the opposite wall looks like some kind of choreographed fight, maybe a sparring match. Bright curls frame her face and hang off the arm of the couch. She's wearing glasses now, thick purple rims that match her eyes. Tayra's in another cropped top, in that same purple, and low riding spandex shorts that don't at all hide the lacy line of her underwear where it arcs over her hips. She looks very much at home, and if someone didn't know her ship was destroyed and this essentially is her home for a while, she'd likely seem **too** comfortable for someone in a shared space. She licks sugar off her fingers every so often.

Ash is sitting in the middle of the couch, focus intent on the screen. One carapace covered hand rests rather high on his Operator's thigh, the other in his own lap. If they're talking at all, it's likely silently through their link, but both seem focused on their own entertainment.

The door to the spare room opened with a hiss. Talthen, bleary-eyed and unkempt, stumbled towards the kitchenette. He riffled around inside the refridgerator for a decanter he had purchase on the relay, a stimulant concoction that tasted vaguely of thistle pods. Relishing the cold air on his reddened skin, the remnants of the magma spout they called a shower here, he took two sips and replaced the bottle back on the shelf.

It wasn't until then that he recognized that others were present in the room. He nodded to the Ash, no longer unfamiliar enough to warrant a full bow. When his eyes caught on Tayra, his head stopped but for a moment, eyes tracing hem and lace before shooting straight up to the heavens. He breathed in and out amd leveled his gaze on the two once more, secretly glad his skin was already a bright shade of red.

"Good morning."

Tayra pops another sugar coated treat into her mouth, and then sucks the sweet coating off the pad of her thumb with a wet sound. She glances up and smiles, much more brightly than expected. "Morning!" But her attention is quickly drawn back to whatever's on the pad in front of her.

The frame beside her also looks at Talthen. He tilts his head, and from how still the other Operator has seen him be, the glance over he gives with a small up-down motion of his head is clearly meant to be noticable. Likely in response to the eyeing Talthen did of his Operator. "Good morning. Zelu sent a note, construction is continuing as planned. She'll message you when it, the shell, is ready for pickup." He sounds rather dismissive of the frame, likely for it's husk status. "How are you faring without transference?" Tayra's nose scrunches up at the Ash's question, likely having had an experience of some kind to prompt such a question. Or maybe at something she read.

Talthen leans back against the wall, arms folding in front of him. He frowned, unsure of what the Frame's gestures meant. "Thank you for the update." Best to keep it businesslike after all.

That thought was immediately dashed by the Ash's question. Talthen was accutely aware of his skin. Not from the addition of the scalding water, but from the lack of the Void. That chilled coating of buffer was no longer there. He felt the air circulate in the room, rasps upon his face where the suit did not cover. The lights stung, now more than they had at first. He hadn't realized how much time he spent in the Void, in his Frame, until he was no longer in it. Might as well come right out with it.

"Honestly, it's starting to make me uneasy. I've never gone this long not being in a Frame."

Tayra looks up at him, and there's genuine worry on her face. "You should be careful with that. It's good to be real. Though being real is also exhausting."

Ash just nods, and the scorpion tail of his helmet flicks against the couch with a muffled thump. "My offer still stands, if you want. Run a mission with you if you feel up to it too," His voice is usually rather level, but hedged up under the offer is a little bit of want too. The frame has been 'grounded' for longer than him, stuck now in the relay, and previously in an infested nodule. He could go do something, but without his Operator, and no somatic pod for her to use transference, if anything went wrong he'd basically be lost forever. Before Tayra can kick him for bringing it up again when it had clearly made Talthen upset, he adds on, "Just an offer, no pressure of course." At the word pressure, he squeezes Tayra's thigh to keep her leg still. She wiggles, cheeks tinged pink, before he relaxes his grip and she resettles.

Talthen squints. Maybe the light is worse on his eyes than he had thought. He could have sworn Tayra was... blushing? Gah! Talthen rubbed a knuckle in the corner of his eye. Everything felt wrong, and it was just getting worse. Internally he prayed for the frame to be finished sooner rather than later. But maybe... once wouldn't be bad. Right?

He set his jaw, the crunch of his teeth all too loud in his ears. "You know. It's probably time I learned more about what it means to work with a Prime. I don't see myself just dropping this whole thing and disappearing. I might as well get a head start. Right?"

Tayra glances between the two, curious, and then shrugs. If she says anything, it isn't for Talthen's ears.

Ash gives her thigh a pat, and then rises. He stretches, and maybe Tayra watches. There's pride in her eyes, and it's perfectly valid. Her prized frame, gilded and coated in purple and cream, still looks damn close to flawless. The battle scars he has don't detract at all from his structure, and his carapace is otherwise shined and well cared for. The plated ridges of his helmet are clearly custom molded, and there's golden rings pierced into the scorpion tail. He's tall, taller and bulkier than any frame designed for stealth has any right to be. He would have dwarfed the Ivara, Shiri, if they stood next to eachother. Instead though, he steps up to Talthen.

"I would hope you would know better than to disappear," He says, and it almost sounds like a threat. "Now, normally, you would have to break my shields. But since this is a more willing encounter..." He tilts his head, and the lengthy tail curls over his shoulder. "What's your preferred... position?" His shoulders shake slightly, as if laughing to himself at the question. "Would you prefer to sit?"

Talthen let himself take in every detail of the frame that approaced. He reminded him of the Rhino he had grown accustomed to. Violet and silver. Rather than purple and cream. Unadorned, but still imposing and sturdy. This should be much the same, he thought to himself, lips pursing in the faintest hint of a smile behind the hard light mask.

"In my somatic pod, I usually recline." It would appear that the joke, if there even was one, went over Talthen's head. Which would make sense as he was looking up at the towering Frame.

Ash chuckles aloud this time. The frame nods, "I suppose so, yes. And that response is rather telling." It's clearer now that the duo's flirting had likely gone unrealized, rather than uninterested. The frame leans down slightly, and his emissives shift from pale yellow to a warmer, brighter color. "I suppose offering you our bed for a similar motion might similarly be overlooked, hm?"

He curls a finger and rests it on the underside of Talthen's chin, under his mask. The emissive's dim, and his shields power down. The somatic link embedded within the infested sword-flesh at the base of the frame's skull tingles, and then opens up to the Operator he's now touching.

Tayra, meanwhile, has gone back to perusing her datapad. She doesn't seem upset at all about her frame's insistance with linking with another operator, even temporarily. Void, maybe she's even encouraged it, considering the almost pleading note that had been tucked into Ash's tone when mentioning a mission.

Talthen fell. He became liquid, mercury pouring downward, cascading into an Ash shaped hole. There was no ebb and flow, no waves receding, just a crashing rapids of Void and mind pouring in, filling up. Just as it was with his Rhino, he sought to wear the Frame, filling it out to fit snuggly with his metaphorical skin. And when it did fit, when he had filled the frame to the brim, Void pressing in from all sides to, pressure holding the vessel's contents from leaking out, he moved. He spoke.

The Frame would look at its hands, and begin stretching. He was feeling out the limitations and freedoms of this new form. He even reached up to tentatively feel the scorpion tail that draped over the shoulder. The words that came next were Ash's voice, but clearly of Talthen's volition. "So this is Ash. He is much more lithe than Rhino. I feel a little off balance actually. Is that normal Operator Tayra?"

Tayra looks up at them, and her eyes widen. "Feeling off balance?" She sets her tablet and bowl on the table and slides off the couch. Bare feet move soundlessly over to them, and she inspects the frame from about a foot away. "Sure, being in a new frame takes a bit of time. A whole new body is a lot to learn."

Internally, the frame is... quiet. No snark, nothing. Tayra reaches out, resting a hand over where the frame's heart would be, and then over where Talthen had moved a hand. Her expression is almost troubled, searching, as she runs her hands over her frame as another wears it Warm skin pets the scorpion tail, and she giggles as it twitches under her touch. Something in his mind loosens, ripples, somewhere deeper than existence can have words for. "Ease off, you're squishing him. Two minds, one space. He only has as much space as you give, Tally." It almost sounds scolding, if not for the laughter in her words. "Though it's about time he gets taught a lesson for being so cocky... He's probably yelling at you, if you listen or look."

There was a jolt as Talthen felt her hands run across.... his? body? Her intimate touches tickling and itching at the same time.

The head canted to the side. He had no clue what she was talking about, but he tried to listen. The racing circulation of Void energies slowed. The waters of the rapids stilled ever so slowly. What does she mean by listen? Look where?

His mind reached out, a single question pinging the depths of this link like a sonar pulse. _Ash?_

No fire can burn on water. No fire can burn _under_ water. But the furious response he recieves is certainly an attempt. Any motion he tries to make would face resistance.

_Shit_. The words are lost with a feeling like a blood rush. There's a fire in there, something huddled up and cozy. Once focused on it becomes clearer, less buried under the crushing weight of Void. And as he focuses it becomes more defined, the acknowledgment widens the space, makes whatever's there less indistinct.

There's... _something_. And it feels like it's yelling, but from a thousand yards away and at the depths of an ocean.

Tayra is watching him, both of them. Her hands rest on Ash-Talthen's chest. She leans herself against the frame, squishing herself to them. She stares up at the helmet curiously, waiting for the spark of recognition she knew was hidden in there somewhere.

There. For a moment a voice. Loud, and empassioned but swept away. As he forced his mind closer, approaching the voice to hear it more clearly, he forced himself to retract the Void.

It was difficult to direct something he had for so long just let run rampant. Small incriments, bailed out piece by piece until a quarter of the link was free of his influence. He strained to hear the shouted words, hoping that was enough.

He made to listen. Talthen was... _trying_ , but his execution was clumsy at best. Shiri had been an outlier, the broken cables and shattered casing had created a feedback loop that had let her force the impressions of thought at him. Sort of.

There's a similar feeling here. Except instead of the gentle push he had felt, it's the suction of something trying to fill an empty space. It's Ash that fills it, of course, but it's also the things that make him Ash that fill it.

  
  


A blank eyed child, her red hair swept up in a bun. A gem embedded in her forehead, the Scoria training grounds behind them. He has flesh then, as he turns her head to inspect a wound that trails blood down her face. She is his most favored student, his most skilled assassin. Neither of them have a name anymore, the Orokin do not allow such a privelege to their tools."Did you succeed?" She nods mutely, eyes dead, expression vague and unreadable. "Good girl." There's a spark then, something in her eyes that gone as quickly as it came, and it piques his interest.

  
  


He helps her escape, pulls the bloodied gem and it's crushing influence free of her. She's forgetful now, and it's his fault. He learns later of the fate of the Zariman, all of them dead. And he supposes her death is his fault too. He doesn't get to contemplate it long, for the Dax come to take him away after he frees another of the curse. He does not fight his execution. It of course, wasn't exactly such, and the memory flickers and fades to another one, linked by its relation.

Everything is pain and fire, has and will be now forever. He is now more like what he hates than ever before. It is a selection day, the void demons he has never seen are to select which infested monsters to puppet around for the war... He hates them, hates the Orokin, and hates himself the most for having hope. He should have simply trained her and been done, moved onto the next class. He couldn't stand how dead her eyes were, they deserved light and life, to be sparked with curiosity and- They're filled with fury and Void now. He needs no air, but it would have stopped his breath and his heart to have seen her like this. She's wreathed in it, in sputtering Void sparks that arc off of her like embers in a breeze. She walks up to him, expression empty, hair done up like it was in training, but her eyes are alive. She drops her hands on his chest, and then they're one, Void curled like plated armor around his mind, shielding him from the infestation and its violence. He has never felt so powerful, so whole, so loved, than in this moment. The rush doesn't fade, and it takes him a while to realize the pain is gone…

It tangents to another memory. Tayra reentering the ship. Her cheeks are red, her hair's a mess. Makeup streaks down her face like she'd been crying. It's only when he closes the distance, worry and fury building within him so easily, that she puts both of her hands up. "It's not- I'm fine!" He inspects her anyways, and realizes what he had originally thought was tears was dried cum. She's practically covered in it, over her face and in thick streaks across the freckled skin of her breasts. Between her thighs too, like honors upon a shrine, ample and- He's furious. He's jealous. Ash pins her to the wall of the ship with a hand at her throat. "Clean yourself up, you smell like a cheap whore." Her cheeks go red, and he'd think she was upset if not for the squish of her thighs rubbing together. He lets her go and wipes his hand clean on her hair. Tayra pouts at him, eyes wide and teary, "What are you, my dad?" He slaps her ass, her sweet perfect ass, causing her to yelp and go to do as she was told. He doesn't tell her he knew it was a bait, and he hasn't told her he's felt her call him _daddy_ **_and_ ** _master_ in her dreams.

Another memory, less fury now, same subject though. Always the same subject. Another time she's back, covered in filth. She doesn't feel like she enjoyed herself this time, and he tells her to get cleaned up as he always does. Her acts were leaving her distracted in missions, and he had a feeling he knew how to fix it... It's a blurry shift, like fast forwarding through a video. When it comes back into focus though, the detail is exquisite, cherished. Until Tayra's standing in front of him, leaning down to grab a Hikou that had ricocheted behind a locker. The modesty plating retracts with the same hiss of his vents opening and releasing steam. Her underwear are a thin, pale purple, and her skirt hides none of her freckled ass as she bends over to fish out the lost weapon.

The frame steps forward, cock rubbing easily across the fabric. He can feel how she shudders in response, rocks back against him in want, and then away in surprise She can't go anywhere though, already half pressed against the locker. Her tongue is warm and wet and perfect around the two armored fingers he sticks in her mouth. Her cunt is a tight heat that he sinks into with a pleased groan. He fucks her like a toy, a brutally paced, unrelenting force. He's bigger than her, in size and mass, but with a thought she could overpower his mind and force him off. Instead she's begging for more around the slickened fingers in her mouth. She begs for him to fill her, and he absolutely plans to oblige after he's had his fill of the obscene noises his Operator makes.

Before he finishes, the memory shifts again. Tayra, begging again. Instead of fingers though, his cock is in her mouth this time. Her jaw's stretched wide around him, and tears and makeup and cum streak her face. It's not just his, she had come back like that again, but he knows now. She likes to be messy, to rebel further against the Orokin and debase herself like this. He loves it too, to see his star child naked, covered in seed like she's a whore. To pin her hands above her head, to watch how his cock makes her throat bulge as he forces it down. Her eyes are glazed over, and can feel her throat flex around him as she tries to moan. The motion repeats, he twitches, and shoves his hips forward again.

She swallows every drop, and when he goes to dip his fingers into her sloppy cunt to finish her, he realizes she got off on being used… Ash pulls out, dropping his wet cock on her face. She doesn't need to be told to clean him up. They both shower, the water beyond blistering for his darling operator, but almost comfortable on his carapace, and he picks out something for her to wear from the little bit of shopping they had done. She's always preferred his choices, and there's no negative reaction to the lacy thong, or the rather short shirt. The shorts are a favorite of both of theirs, if only because she loves the sting when he snaps the band of them when she's a brat. The memory fades, indistinct, flowing into ordering food and lounging on the couch, to talking with Talthen, to being shoved almost out of his own mind and body.

  
  


Tayra blinks, staring up at him. She's not linked to the frime. She can't feel their connected thoughts. The Tenni has no idea about what Talthen had just witnessed in the span of a few moments. "You okay there, Tally?"

Talthen had felt every emotion in mere moments. Pride. Hope. Despair. Rage. Anger. Hatred. Adoration. Relief. Fury. Jealousy. Pleasure. Pleasure. More pleasure. Jagged hooks of void hold his mind from being dislodged by the abberant barrage of Ash's memories. Hooks that unconsciously carried small flashes of his own memories. Awaking amidst writhing infested flesh. Meeting Sin'drion. Meeting the Clan. Eating with Kayden in awkward silence. Pinning Zelu to an extraction pad in hasty retreat. Sneaking glances at Tayra, heart racing. Talthen's mind would not move.

The Frame would react physically, a stuttered, staggered step pulled him... them? Away from her touch. _Go back to her_. The shoulders shuddered, smoke billowing in small jets around the framework of refined infestation.

_What's going on? What am I seeing?_

Tayra frownd up at them and steps back. She crossed her arms with a huff.

Another memory, unbidden, of her making the same pouty expression, face covered in cum, after he rested his cock across half her face.

The memory shifts quickly, and the strange _sucking_ feeling in his mind seems to die down, likely from his own surprise and confusion. _My memories. Like what you see, Operator?_ There's something viciously possessive in the words, not directed at him, but _about_ him. Because at this moment, he _is_ Ash's Operator.

_Yes_. Images of Tayra flash through the link again. Her cum coated face. Her invitingly plump ass barely hidden as she reaches for the fallen weapon. The way her cheeks turned red and her wriggles when thrust against a wall. Her body language as she climaxes from being used as an object for another.

_No._ The feed of remembered memories cuts off. The oceanic void around Talthen boiled in obfuscating bubbles. He was feeling bashful. 

_How quaint._

_With your Operator? Really? With her Warframe? She just took it. Ho.... Why? First of all you have a dick?!_

The frame, the person's mind sharing it really, laughs.

Tayra blinks up at them. She harrumphs again, spinning on her bare heel to make it back to the couch. Is she purposely swaying her hips, or does her ass just _move like that_?

Ash chuckles again. ‘ _With my Operator’, is that an_ **_offer,_ ** _Operator mine?_ He asks, teasing and almost-cruel. The sudden shyness only makes him more interested. _Of course she took it, she takes everything I give her. She begs for it, craves it._ More laughter, a feeling akin to when Ash had tilted his chin up. _Want a better look? I can show you more,_ **_my_ ** _Operator._

_That's not what I…_

Talthen fumbled. He was off balance here. He needed to take the lead from Ash. He needed to get his footing, and as it so happened, the Unairu writings had taught him a trick for just such an occasion: Play along. To take on a role is to survive in that role. To be steadfast and do what must be done until an opportunity arises to strike. It was a skill that he had used more than once on bodyguard details. He took a calming breath, letting the veil of bubbles fade to an effervescent nervousness.

The frame tilts its head. A conversation of some sort is clearly ongoing, though Tayra pretends to not care and instead sticks another sugary snack in her mouth.

_I have offered nothing. But if you are offering me a better look..._

Ash grins, a feeling only knowable in their shared mindscape. _You have to ask, Operator. Don't be coy with me,_ **_Tally_ ** _. Don't sit and bear it if you don't want it, you can see my thoughts as I can see yours. This isn't something to survive, but to_ **_enjoy._ **

There's a short pause, followed by an offered thought-memory. Offered, not shoved. Talthen's own choice to take it or not.

The memory would be drawn in. Slowly, as if drawing a prey animal away from a feral kavat. When it was taken in, it was devoured. 

Tayra, on her knees. The shower spray beating down on the back of his carapace. It's cranked to max, leaving them both semi obscured by steam. She has both hands wrapped around the chitinous knot at the base, and water streams over her face

Talthen would feel each memory swipe of her tongue, as she presses it between each thick, plated layer. He'd know every groove as she wrapped her lips around him, as she swiped her tongue across every inch she could get into her mouth. The smoothed texture of flesh turned armor. The two distinct nubs of a piercing at the base of the flared head.

And he'd feel the deft skill with which the Operator on her knees wields her tongue as she easily dragged the frame to climax.

The sensations etched in void link, and Ash would feel an appetite forming in his body partner, a hungry desire. His words are stuttered. The passion he feels through Ash clouding the reasoning of his mind, his own lust building up the slope his logical mind fails to climb.

_If... if the offer I assume is for the both of us to use her with this body.... Ca... can we?_

The frame’s would smile if he could. Instead, he just purrs a reply in their shared mind, Of course, Tally. And how would you have her? You don't even have to say it, just let me see The teasing tone is back again. How would you use her?

Tayra is staring at them out if the corner of her eyes. the unmoving statue of warframe has been rather quiet. She hadn't expected this, had actually expected them to gather weapons and bound off for a mission.

_Very well... Let's have a go of it. Shall we?_

The statue begins to move, not as fluidly as would one who is fully comfortable in this form, but there’s no wholly errant aspect to the gait. It paced towards Tayra, looming as is stilled once more above her. It reaches down, plucking a confection from the bowl in her lap. Ash's voice emanates soon after.

"I wonder if these are truly as delicious as you make them out to be. You seem so delighted whenever you eat one. But we all know what you would rather have in that sweet, slutty mouth of yours." He willed the decency plate to retract, revealing their shared dick. "So what do you say about giving a little peepshow for the tag-along?" There was no question in the tone.

She huffs as the treat is taken from her, though the following words make her go pink. Something in the gait, in the way the words are spoken make it clear to her, and a smile splits her face. "I didn't expect you to have such a filthy mouth, Tally." She shifts up onto her knees to tug the treat back from him with her teeth, and then to clean the sugar from his fingers with languid licks.

"I'd say he's a terrible influence, but I think in this case that he's actually a _great_ influence." True to form, in their shared mind, the frame whispers secrets. The perfect way to grab a fistful of her hair to get her to keen just right, how she likes being treated not quite _roughly_ , but _objectified_. How much she loves to be made a mess of, full of or painted with cum. Or both. Preferably both.

"That makes him the watcher, huh? You running the show tonight? Already, her hands are on the frame's cock. It's a known touch, a welcome set of hands that know this place like no other, an echo he can feel in almost every memory. The 'tag-along' sighs happily. Tayra flattens her tongue out over the head with obscene, wet noises.

The frame mirrors the internal voice of Ash. Talthen follows the directions as best he can. He ran his fingers through her hair, stopping to ball a fist and tug gently, straightening her posture. As her hands caress the knot he answers her question.

"Today is all about us working together and understanding one another, and what better way than for me to use his toy and him to whisper suggestions in my ear?" 

She makes a soft sound of approval at the way he tugs. "Sounds like I have the best seat in the house then," Tayra notes.

Another heavy, impassioned sigh escapes as her tongue makes contact. "It would seem you do this rather often, seeing as your touch is so ingrained on this body."

"Mhmm," Is her reply before dipping forward. Through the link it feels like she's touching him, not just the frame. She swallows as she goes further, until her lips are strained just above the knot. Void light goes dim as she closes her eyes, expression pure rapture.

In their head, Ash eggs him on. _Go on, Tally. You've seen it, she can take it._ The words are almost drowned out by the loud moan that reverberates right up his cock. Her warm hands cup and squeeze, one trailing back to cup his balls. She's careful, of course, as she kneads them between her fingers. _Don't you want to use her? Your own personal toy, anything you want to do to her she'll beg for, Tally._

"Just starting and you're already moaning like an Ostron rent girl."

The comment gets a laugh from the frame, and a wet noise from the Tenno. _You have experience with rent girls, Tally? With how shy you were acting I'd be surprised if you'd fucked anyone at all._ It's meant to rile him up, the intent is clear under the words in a place where they can't hide their thoughts from each other.

True to intent, Talthen was riled by the Ash's words. _I don't have to fuck everthing all the time, unlike you and your cocksucker of a Tenno here._

Their still free hand comes up to the other side of her head, coiling curls around knuckles and holding her in place. _I want to use her so bad. I want to make a mess. I want to hear her beg for me._ He pauses only to grunt as he pulls her closer, forcing her lips to meet and begin to cover the knot. "Well, if you are already acting the part of a personal fuck slave for others, then I should start using you like one too."

Tayra makes a choked sound as she's dragged further. She swallows again, throat flexing around the head buried in her throat. Tears wet her lashes, and she opts now to drag her nails doen his armored thighs. Those same hands run over the outside of her throat, touching where his cock makes her throat bulge. Her breathing is shallow, careful and measured as she works her tongue along the ridges along the underside of him. _Do it then, what's stopping you?_

With a disgruntled huff, Talthen pulled hair wrapped hands towards his hips and thrust his hips forward. The knot is lodged fully in her mouth now, past those plump, shiny lips. But it doesn't stay there for long. Instead he pulls the entire length of their cock out of her mouth. He waits to see how she reacts to her treat being taken away.

Ash _laughs_ , _That sounds like you haven't, Tally. Are you lying? The last word is drawn out. I don't have to fuck, but Void it feels nice to have a warm, begging cumdump who desperately wants to suck me off all the time. I mean, in my position, would you complain?_ The smugness permeates every word, along with a small measure of pride in her. _She's a damn good whore._

There's no negative reaction to suddenly having the widest part of his cock in her mouth. If anything, she just seems more turned on, more desperate to please him in response. When he retreats though, Tayra gasps, coughs once, and then immediately opens her mouth. She can't move with how his claws are woven into her hair. "Please? Please, I wasn't _doooooone_ ," The Tenno whines. She lets her tongue hang out, a clear, obvious invitation, even as she puts her hands back to work on the knot. "Please Talthen? I want you to fuck me, _pretty please_?"

_Oh for the love of... shut the fuck up about my past._ Brief flashes of scenes are peppered at Ash. A fortuna woman with metal legs but a warm, inviting cunt. A syndicate operative he only ever fucked in the ass. A tender kiss as he entered a Corpus crewwoman. _Now if you don't mind, I'm trying to enjoy this whore._ The whore whom he now turned his attention towards.

"Well aren't you just the most eager little slut. I plan on fucking you alright. But first I have to finish this hole off. Open wide, bitch."

When he calls her an eager slut, he'd feel her hair tug in his grasp as she attempts to nod yes in response. Each gasp of air between thrusts is short and sharp, each thrust is punctuated with a moan.

He pulled her forward, jamming his cock towards her mouth. Should she catch it, he would pull her in close, forcing lips to the base of the frame's dick. Then he'd pull back out, before impaling her head on his cock again. "A proper facefucking for a proper whore."

He can feel the frame's mind curl around the memories with emphatic glee. O _oh, you're so fun to tease, Tally.._ The words rolls over him like the frame is leaning over his shoulder. _You have such sweet reactions, you only make me want to do more..._ The thoughts that follow are... graphic and detailed to say the least. And likely surprising, considering Talthen didn't know Ash had a cock, it's likely he also didn't know that frames also have mouths. Sort of. Or tongues. And that Ash absolutely wants to use it on him given the chance.

Her hands trail down her front, over where her peaked nipples stretch her woefully small shirt. Down a soft stomach, and then under the band of her shorts. She's quickly rolling her hips in quick short circles as he fucks her face, and her filthy noises only get louder, more desperate. If he gives her enough time between throatfuls of cock, she'd beg, ' _Please, please more, use me_.'

_At least you're keeping quiet. Good._ A thought is returned in graphic style. It is the superimposed image of Ash where Tayra is, his psuedo-mouth open and being defiled by a different cock. _You're just as much of a whore as she is._

Talthen's response to her begging is more groans. After a few more full thrusts, he stops, pulling out of her and releasing her hair. "Get up."

The frame is rather taken aback. It quickly turns into a pleased purr. _Me. Quiet? Never... And here I thought you'd let me tongue you open and then bury my cock in you. I'll take yours, I'm not picky- Ooh, no that's a lie. I'm very picky, much too picky to be a whore._ Ash pauses, intent on watching his Tenno attempt to right herself.

Her fingers are sticky-wet, and her thighs tremble as as she stands. Tayra looks up with wide eyes and wet lashes. _And I'd say your willingness, how badly you want to use her, how quickly you turned that into fucking me too..._ There's an almost _Tsk, tsk, there, Very naughty, Tally._ He's being extra wordy now, just to be a nuisance. _Stars, look at her_ . Tayra's hair is disheveled, curls bounding every which way. There's tear tracks and the smallest bit of smudged eyeliner that follows it, partially hidden by her skewed glasses. Her lips are reddened and her freckled cheeks are flush. She licks her lips and leaves them parted. "We should- bedroom. If someone comes in-" Her throat is raw, and the words are rougher than usual. "Not supposed to fuck in the common room," She adds on. Ash supplies the thought that he's caught _several_ members of the clan doing exactly that.

_Nobody ever said I didn't like to have fun. You made your own assumptions. But right now I'm assuming we're about to rail Tayra in her room. Any advice on that? Or do you want to keep supplying me with pornography straight to my brain?_

_Are you complaining about me giving you things you enjoy? I thought we passed you playing hard to get, Tally. Another chuckle, but this time he does actually have something productive to add. Fuck her with me._ Not with as in within, how they are now. Back to supplying immediate mental pornography, though. The positions shift, mutable and all enjoyable, with the thoughts as she undresses.

The frame reaches around the disheveled Tenno and lifts her up. "You're such a mess. Let's see if we can't make it worse." And with that he was walking with her in his arms toward her and Ash's room. Once inside, she was unceremoniously dropped on the bed. He stepped back a few steps to assess the view. A hand of sculpted infestation reached down for the cock that hung between his legs. It wasn't long into stroking himself that an order was given to Tayra. "Strip. And give us a show."

Tayra stretches her arms above her head when she lands. Her hair is a bright halo across the grey sheets. Her stretch arches her back and gives a very clear view to the underside of her breasts. The shirt stays on only by the strength of the Void. She drags her hands down her chest, pinches her nipples through the fabric. The shirt gets peeled off slowly, and tossed aside with ease.

_You want advice, huh? Cut it off next time._ Ash offers him so many options. Fucking into her via the frame, transferring out as he finishes to paint her face and smear it around with his cock as she tries to clean him off. Or swapping, filling her cunt with cum as the frame fills her throat or covers her ample tits in cum.

They're pierced. Her nipples are pierced and one hand plays with the rings as the other resumes its previous job of working over her clit.

_Or you could finish there, in your suit, a sticky mess and nobody to clean you up. A mental shrug. It's your decision, my Operator._

Her mouth is open. Her hand stays over the fabric, and her hips teotch up with each deliberate circle of her fingers. Her eyes are half closed over blown pupils filled with iridescent void-light. She lifts her hips again, this time to slide the shorts down with a shimmy. "Please tell me you're going to finally fuck me, d-" Her cheeks darken and she closes her eyes fully.

Ash stays _oddly_ silent, seeming to actually be tucking his thoughts away rather than projecting them at Talthen like usual.

The frame approaches until its legs hit the bed. Each hand grabs a knees and pulls her to where he legs fall over the edges on either side of his hips. There ia a slapping sound as he taps his cock on the spot just above her cunt. His words are full of mock surprise. "Hmm... this certainly doesn't feel like skin. What's this? It's your panties? I thought I told you to strip. And when I tell you to strip... you strip... _everything_!" He hooks two fingers under the waistband and wrenches it away from her body, tearing it to pieces in the process.

"Now. Now I'm going to fuck you." A hand grasps her waist as the other guides his cock into her sloppy wet cunt, pressing easily up to the knot, and then pressing further, her pussy lips giving way. Talthen moans as he feels her through the frame.

Her cheeks are still red. The elastic and lace digs into her skin for a moment, but surrenders almost immediately to the inevitable with a snap. She yelps, but doesn't otherwise complain. Tayra bites her lip as he sinks easily into her. The fact that she knows the body so well, but the mannerisms, the way he moves, are so different. It's close enough she had almost slipped up. It riles her up in an entirely different kind of way, like when she's getting fucked by a stranger. But she knows Talthen. Sort of... He saved her life at least.

Ash is still rather quiet, but the strange air of apprehension is fading. He's back to figuratively peering over Talthen's shoulder.

She tenses up once he's fully seated inside her, if only to squeeze him. "Please? Oh void, fill me. Please, please. Ruin me, knot me," Words continue to fall from her lips as she wiggles her hips to get _more._

_She's sensitive. Easy. You can play denial and barely touch her, sometimes she can get off just from being pounded.._ There's a delicious memory attached to that. A whole mission of teasing, and her coming undone as soon as he fucked into her _once_ . Another memory, Tayra glassy eyed and limp, fuckdrunk and messy. _Or you can keep your claws on her clit and enjoy fucking a cunt that never stops squeezing. Options, Tally, options._

_I think I'll take her fuckdrunk and messy._

_Good choice. My favorite,_ There's a possessive kind of glee in it. He's curious if Talthen has made any other decisions, but doesn't properly voice the wisp of thought that curls around him. He's too focused on enjoying the warm, wet heat wrapped around his cock.

A single clawed finger reaches down to where their bodies mesh. The tip circles her clit languidly. Every time she would wiggle or move, he would simply lean into her, pinning her there with his cock as it bottomed out in her and stayed there. His other hand reached out to encircle her throat, as he had seen Ash do in the memories before. "You're already ruined, Tayra. We're just messing about in the muck that's left over.

Tayra gapes like a fish, and then melts. Her mouth stays a pretty little 'o' though. Her thighs shake as she wraps them around his waist. "Am I?" The question sounds distant. She wraps her hands around his wrist at her throat and whimpers. "I like messy," The Tenno says with a smile as her pulse flutters under his hand. Her thighs tense and relax with each circle of his finger, and it's in very short order before she clenches down on him. She attempts words, but it's only a wet gurgle as she rides out a short orgasm around him. "Hnngh?"

_It is? Wonderful. Keep her like this._

_As you wish, my Operator,_ He shares the thought through the link, even as Talthen leaves him. He's still smug.

And suddenly there was a vacuum within Ash. The ocean drained. The pressure disappeared. With dark blue void ripples, a second Tenno's form appeared behind Ash. Talthen placed a hand, his own hand, on one of Tayra's calves and followed it up to the rest of her. Wherever his fingers flit across her skin, it trailed a crackling Void static. Over hip. Along her side. A sizzle of fading transference static. Until finally, he sat next to her on the bed, his thigh inches from her head.

"You see, Ash gave me a wonderful idea. He'll fill your cunt, and I'll fill your stomach with my seed. How does that sound?" He didn't give her time to respond before he reached up and began unzipping his transference suit.

Tayra twitches again, with every staticy touch, and Ash responds with another circling of her clit. She falls apart so easily, trying in vain to draw him closer with her legs. She has no hope of budging the frame, and she turns her face to Talthen as he speaks. Her wordless reply is to open her mouth, tongue out, and nod. Ash squeezes the hand around her throat and her eyes widen and she manages to beg, "Please?" Her hands fall from Ash's wrist towards Talthen. "Wanted it since we got back here, _need it.”_

The frame pulls back, dragging his knot free with a wet sound. Tayra whimpers. He fucks back into her roughly, and shifts so his thumb can flick her clit instead. It drags a strangled sob from her, as she stares up at Talthen through the distortion of his mask.

The skin tight transference suit falls into a crumpled heap by the bedside. On top of the bed, Talthen repositions himself to where he kneels next to Tayra's head. His fingers splay through the hair on the far side of her head, and then tangle in mimicry of how he had held her before when he had fucked her face. This time, however, the cock me brought to her lips was not a ridged and knotted proxy, but instead his own, real cock.

Her eyes fall fully shut as his suit is tossed aside. "Thank you, _thank y_ -" The rest is incoherent as she's much more focused on purposefully dragging her slick tongue over his head. Tayra clearly enjoys human cock just as much as her frame's, given how much attention and care she's putting into it.

He released his hold on her throat but kept his hand there. Tayra's breaths came in ragged gasps, sounding almost pained. His hand trails from her clit to a shaking thigh. Tayra seems almost relieved about it. She wails as he drags his claws over sensitive skin, raising red lines that don't quite break skin. He returns his claws to her clit and pinches, making the Tenno's body go rigid under them as another wave of orgasm wrecks her.

Talthen groaned aloud. His eyes nearly flickered shut at the feeling of her tongue and lips. However, he forces his eyes back open at the feeling of her tensing between them. In this moment she was the incarnation of lust and desire. He wanted more.

Despite her newfound rigidity, or perhaps because of it, Talthen thrust his cock deeper into her throat. He didn't seem to even care that she was enjoying this. He didn't care about anything else. He just kept fucking her mouth like it was his personal fleshlight.

Spit wets her lips, and her eyes manage to focus, if only barely, as Ash releases her throat. It takes a few moments for her rampant shudders to subside. There's no protest from her, as it lets her curl to her side to allow Talthen deeper. Tayra moans like a needy whore the whole time.

Ash grunts, picking up his pace as he tugs his knot free only to force it back inside her in jarring thrusts. Talthen can feel the connection, how when in contact Ash and Tayra can communicate, can feel the low background buzz of him using the link to degrade her and call her all kinds of filthy names. Can feel her gratitude for each and every one.

Talthen plucked words from the link, filtering through their words like a void-borne voyeur. She really did get off on this. A little grin played on his lips. Silently he spoke, pressing on the background noise with Void carried words of his own.

_You brainless cock pocket._

_Just freely taken fuckmeat._

_You're so hungry for a cock you'd probably let a ghoul fuck you. Disgusting._

_This is all you'll ever be good for.._

Talthen felt the building pressure in himself, felt the edge coming closer. He groaned as her slick lips takes him as easily as Ash "A..almost there..."

She shudders again, and the link whites out as she shakes. The Tenno groans loudly around him, and the wet swipes of her tongue lose any semblance of rhythm and coherency. Her words in the link are just, ' _Yes. Yes, please. Anything_.'

The Tenno witnessed the other two climax mere moments before his own, crossing that edge and falling deeper into pleasure. He came as he was pulling back for another trust, so the first few pulses landed squarely on Tayra's tongue. The last of his cum was splattered across her face and neck. An image of her, cum covered and make-up, resurfaced from Ash's memories. He grinned internally that he would be able to see such a sight in person. Panting, he held his cock above her face, letting the last vestiges of his seed fall on freckled, sloppy cheeks. "Hah... Hah... Such a good cocksucker you are..."

The frame rubs another rough circle over her clit as she's climaxing. Ash looses a crackling roar as he slams back into her, stretching her hole obscenely as the knot at his base swells. Her soft stomach gains some extra jiggle from the sheer amount of cum the frame floods her with. He doesn't stop abusing her oversensitivity either, even rolling his hips back to tug at where the knot keeps her tied to him, just the watch her writhe in pleased agony.

Tayra squeezes her eyes shut, but keep her mouth open and tongue out. Only when he's done does she lick sloppy lips and swallow. She blinks up at him and pouts. "You're so mean to me, Tally," She says, but it's all teasing.

Ash huffs, tugging at her knotted cunt again ehich absolutely demolishes what little train of thought she had managed to have. Instead she just leans up to attempt to get another swipe of tongue over Talthen's cock as his cum starts to dry on her face. She's still squirming, but Ash's unrelenting thumb has finally left her clit alone, and the fuckdrunk fog has lifted slightly.

"Don't fret. I can be kind as well." Talthen lowers his hips, dropping his still sensitive cock onto her pillowy lips. A low groan escapes his lips as the feeling of hers arcs through him like lightning. His eyes wander to Ash, a brow lifting in a smirk. "She is just as your memories showed me. And so much more. As are you it seems." He nods indicating the swell in Tayra's abdomen, the product of her womb's inundation.

Her expression melts again to bliss. Tayra hmms around him as she gets another taste of his cock. She takes his words to her frame as a compliment, and returns it with focusing her attention along the head in her mouth.

Ash chuckles. "Oh, I couldn't give away all the fun before you got to experience it, Operator mine," He tilts his head, rolling his hips again. The now unswollen knot comes free with a wet pop, and thick globs of cum drool in rolling waves from Tayra's cunt. He scoops some up in two claws and smears it over the rise of belly. "The infestation designed us to spread, the Orokin clipped it. It's probably for the best, but fuck if she wouldn't look even better with a properly swollen belly," The frame says, almost bitter. "We've got more secrets if you care to spare us time to learn them, Tally. I certainly wouldn't mind doing that again."

Tayra's agreement is a muffled moan, and she finally pulls away from his cock. "Yeah, that'd be." She licks her lips and giggles, "That'd be great," And then flops back onto the bed with a yawn.

"I will be around for a while yet, I believe. And in that time I'm sure there will be ample chances to strip you both of your secrets. I also agree that this was enjoyable."

As the afterglow faded so too did the passions in his voice. The neutral tone he had kept every moment before this experience was returning. "I did not get a solid grasp of your actions after these moments. Your memories have a certain focus to them, Ash. I feel as though a hot shower is in order."

"It was my duty to never forget, and that training has been... a blessing. Just like learning that you know your way around a slut, even if you act like you have a whole Vectis poled up your ass."

She fiddles idly with one of the silver rings in her nipples and bats her eyelashes at him. "Can we join you? Shower's big enough..." 

"I would not mind. However, I prefer my showers hotter than most. I do not know if you...." Talthen had been cut off as the Tayra's and Ash's interaction had sent the former scurrying for the safety 

Tayra giggles again, "Good, good. I'd haaaaaate to be stuck here all alone."

Ash mock huffs, hand to his chestplate. "What am I, chopped Kuaka? This filthy fucking whore thinks she can say this about me, the audacity..." His words trail to a growl and she yelps, tucking her feet under herself to scramble in the direction of the bathroom. The frame doesn't follow, not yet, instead turning his head towards Talthen. They're still linked, though the freshness of it has dulled a bit. _And what are your thoughts, Operator?_

of the bathroom. He looked on at the spectacle with mild amusement. As the question reached him the small smile that tugged at his lips diminished. _Can you not tell via the link? Or do you have a concern about something in particular?_

  
The frame shrugs. _I can hide things from you if you aren't paying attention_ , He points out as he leans onto the bed. Ash touches a thumb to Talthen's chin, strengthening the link. _See?_

A flood of thoughts, wants. Ash sprawled on the bed where Tayra had been, Talthen where he was, her bouncing on both of them at the same time. A replay of the thought Talthen had given him, the frame on his knees with his oversized tongue curled around the Operator's cock as he fucked the frame's maw. Ash's first offer, tongue fucking his ass before spreading Talthen open with his flared cock as Tayra sucked him off. Stuffing Talthen's ass full of cum like he had just done to Tayra. Tayra riding Talthen in the pod, Ash forced to sit and watch and feel but not touch.

_So I have no doubt you can hide your thoughts from me as well._ The frame tilts its head. _We're not picky. No ties here, come and go as you please. And oh how I hope it pleases you_ . A short pause, and that same cocky laugh in his head _. And yes, we also like the shower hot._

_A frustrated growl answers Ash first. I had just gotten rid of my arousal, and here you are filling my head with these sexual images. Look. This won't be the last time. I enjoyed myself. I will ask for this again, both of you willing. However, your cock is not going anywhere inside my ass. I'm not as accepting as Tayra is with that. Am I understood?_

The frame laughs, long and mocking. _What, did you have somewhere to be, Tally? Somewhere so much more important than enjoying yourself?_ Ash tilts his head the opposite way, and then nods. _Understood, Operator. I'm still going to imagine it._ There's no apology in the tone as he adds on, _That wasn't my only offer though, Operator. You gave her a taste, but I didn't get one_. There's a pout to mimic Tayra's in his words, and he repaints the image of the shower, Talthen under the spray and frame on his knees.

_I won't stop you from imagining it. You can do what you will with your thoughts. As for your other thought... Well, we'll see_.

Talthen pauses. _Fucking Void. That shower better blister skin._

Ash gets up, moving towards the door Tayra had disappeared behind- towards the sound of running water and steam pooling under the door. _It will. Don't worry._

Talthen waits for a moment, letting the two have a brief respite. In the meantime, he folds his suit and gathers Tayra's clothes in a neat pile, the remnants of her panties the salacious sprinkles on top. Then it was time for him to enter the bathroom, walking into that welcoming realm of steam.


	2. Chapter 2

The bathroom smells vaguely of vanilla. Tayra's back is the the frame under the spray, the two are pressed close. Her hair hangs in thick strands, plastered to her face and back. Steam rolls through the room like a storm, caused by the blostering water from the twon showerheads. Towels hang on the warmer, a bit smushed because there's three of them on a rack meant for two.

The glass door hides nothing, except the silent conversation the two are having. But with the established link, Talthen is privy to that too. It's almost sickeningly sweet, nothing like the insults the frame had been levelling at her previously. His plated hands rest on wide hips, and the water streaks down them both. Her arms are raised above her, wrists linked behind his bowed head. The cum has been cleaned off of her, but her stomach is still heavy with the frame's earlier load. She doesn't open her eyes, just smiles and says aloud, "Hey Tally. Nice and hot."   
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Though I've been able to feel the heat since I opened the door." He gave a light chuckle. "Room for one more?"

He didn't wait for a response. He simply stepped under the near laval flow of water and sighed. Grey-teal wisps of Void energy flared along his skin. Void spines were an unconscious reaction to pain, one drilled into him throughout his training. Even now he had to force the writhing razors along his skin to dull to a paper thin coat of Void.

Tayra just humms an affirmative. She yawns again. The Tenno gropes out blindly, grabbing Talthen by the forearm to tug him closer to her once he's sufficiently wet from the spray. Her hands skate over him, curious, over his arms, his chest, up his neck to cup his jaw.

And then leans forward to kiss him. It's a slow, languid thing. No attempt at tongue, just exploratory lips. She hadn't gotten the chance to before, and she wasn't going to wait any longer. There's a spike of jealousy, almost immediately quelled, from the frame at her back.

Talthen was not expecting the kiss. His first reaction was to jump in surprise, but when his mind caught up, he pressed back into her. His hands went above Ash's as they snaked around to her back, pulling her closer into him. When the kiss broke, he would smile down at her. "So you can be bold too. I like it."

Tayra presses her nose to his, giggling. "Oh Tally, if only I could share my memories with you, you'd see exactly how bold I can be. D- Ash has only seen the aftermath of some of my escapades." The frame is oddly silent again, guarded almost, and opts to tilt his head back amd let the water roll down his face plating.

She probably shouldn't be so proud of it, of getting fucked and covered in stranger's cum. Of letting them pound her and fill her. She bites her lip and shrugs, and droplets of water bounce off her freckled shoulders with the motion.

The Tenno throws her arms over his shoulders, as if to tangle in his hair and kiss him again. Instead, she aims to nip at his throat.

Talthen saw the shift in Ash. He also saw the nip coming, doing nothing to stop her. "Well if you cannot show me yours, then we will just have to make our own to remember ourselves. Isn't that right, Ash?" He was staring dead at the frame's helmet, so that when the frame looked down again, he'd see Talthen's expression that asked ‘Are you good, man?’

She takes advantage of it, sucking a bright mark over his pulse. Tayra giggles and the words are warm against his throat. "I meant that I like going to a particular place, and getting railed by people who can't even see me. Unless that was you saying you want to watch... Or participate," Tayra adds teasingly. She knows he meant more along the lines of here, the three of them, but she couldn't resist.

Ash looks down and raises a shoulder in a shrug. "What happened to you not wanting to be horny right now, Operator?" Static through the link coats the rest of his thoughts in an unreadability that Talthen would have to out effort into unobsfucating. The only offered thought is Nothing bad, Tayra's toeing a line, she can't help it. Memory issues, don't mind me. Besides, I like to watch. That last part is more lighthearted, more like Ash's usual cockiness, as if to ease the worry.

_ Understood. I think.  _ He did not try to decipher Ash's mind any more than was necessary to understand his words.

_ Good. I am very much enjoying the view though _ , Ash notes, helmet tilting as he gives the two a very obvious onceover.

"To be clear, I am not trying to start anything right now. I had meant in regards to the future. Though, Tayra, I do believe an event like that could be fun. Either as an observer or a participant."

Contrary to his words, Talthen's hands slipped down to cup Tayra's ass. He gave it a hearty squeeze in both hands.

She leans into him with a content sigh. "Mhm. Like it when people see me like that. But," She yawns again. "A nap and takeout first.  _ Then _ we decide what to do with the rest of the day." Ash's earlier memory of her coming back earlier today, late last night? Covered in cum and then getting facefucked again by her frame while still messy. Showering and then going about her morning- and then getting railed again by them both. It's amazing she's still upright. "Nap first. Mm, but you can keep touchin' me." She's still leaking cum, but that likely won't stop for a while.

The frame behind her shakes his head and huffs a laugh.  _ Did you actually want to shower, or just rinse off? She's going to fall asleep on you if you let her _ , He warns. Though his armored hands trail down to rest over Talthen's, taking a chance to  _ also _ squeeze her ass.

_ I was planning to actually shower. Might be best to take her to bed soon. _

"I think a nap and food are the best course of action as well. And at this rate I don't think I'll ever get enough of touching you." He emphasized his words with another squeeze. He planted a kiss in her lips before untangling himself and reaching for personal cleaning supplies.

Tayra muffles her next yawn, but only barely. Ash smacks her ass as soon as Talthen lets go, which gets another yelp from her. His order of  _ go to bed _ , can be felt through the link, and Tayra  _ pouts _ , though the kiss immediately brightens her expression. "You're only making me get out first cause you wanna touch  _ his _ butt," She says, and stomps her foot.

Ash shakes his head. "No. You get out first because the fifteen pounds of water in your hair that you have to dry,  _ and _ because you're about to fall asleep where you stand, because you've done nothing but get fucked and eat donuts all day." Tayra blows a raspberry at him as she steps out of the shower.

She uses one of the towels to dry herself off and then wring out her hair before leaving the two alone. Ash takes every opportunity to trace claws over Talthen's skin, to follow a trail of soap that arcs down his back, to follow a line of muscle along his arm. Fascination bleeds through the link. All of the soaps are vanilla scented, and there's a wide variety of them too. The two had gone shopping, having had to replace what they could, and get what was needed to stay at the relay for however long it took to find a ship. The frame gentles their claws into his shoulder,  _ May I? _

When the claws stop on his shoulders he looks up to the faceplate and nods with a tight-lipped smile.  _ You may. _

  
The frame tugs the bottle from him and shakes his head. Ash sets it aside and grabs a different one. It's a pale green, and lathers white as he rubs it in his claws. The frame cards his fingers through Talthen's hair, scrapes gentle claws over his scalp. He's cheating, of course, and spying on the link to know exactly where feels good and how much pressure to use.

Ash's focus is wholly on him, and he uses another, different bottle this time as he runs hands over skin. There's just enough pressure, just the right spots and the angle he presses, to dull out tension. To draw away that deeper soreness that lingers. His mind is thoughtless, just impressions and contentment.

Talthen's mind would soon match the Ash's in the simplicity of thoughts they produce. He was always tense, but what Ash drew out of him with massaging claws was almost structural. Or at least it would appear so. Where Talthen's posture was rigid and static, his weight now shifted and he would sway under Ash's caress.

_ This feels amazing. Thank you. _

The frame gives a staticy humm as his response. Once he considers the other thoroughly washed and relaxed, he just traces his claws over bare skin as the water cleanses them both of soaps.  _ Good. I've put a lot of effort into relearning creature comforts. _ It's his own little way of rebellion, though there are no longer any Orokin to force them into anything, it still feels good to bring comfort rather than just death. _ If my operator is satisfied, The question is teasing, of course. Then perhaps we might dry off and take that nap? _

Talthen's face scrunches in an overly exaggerated scowl at the teasing. He threw his hands up in a mock huff.  _ I guess we might as well _ . His words were backed by a layer of amusement through the link. He turned to where the towels hung, and drew them both, holding one out to the Ash.

_ If I had eyes, I would roll them. _ Instead, he simply takes the towel after turning the shower off. With the water off, they can hear muffled, quiet snoring from the bedroom. Ash makes quick work of drying himself, almost thankful his carapace doesn't absorb much water- though standing under the spray does still ease muscles and helps prevent his coat from cracking.

When the door opens, Tayra is a lump in the middle of the bed under the covers- only red hair across a pillow is visible. Love and adoration leak across the link, with only a small undertone of some of the filth Talthen witnessed earlier.

Talthen had wrapped his towel around his waist, walking out behind the frame. Seeing Tayra there tucked tightly away and feeling Ash's emotions emotions, Talthen turned to pick up his discarded suit. He should leave them to rest. Let them recover however they are most comfortable.

Quietly, through the link, he would speak to Ash. *When you both wake up, will you come and wake me as well?"

The frame stops, swivels on his heel, and rests clawed hands on his hips. He tilts his head, scorpion tail flicking with the motion.  _ Are you not staying _ ? There's confusion in the link, but it's tucked away quickly. Ash clearly doesn't enjoy seeming as if he doesn't have a full handle on what's going on.

_ If that's your wish, then yes, I shall. Though the offer for you to stay here is open as well, _ He adds with a shrug as he moves to settle atop the bed. He can't sleep, not really. And likely isn't comfortable to lay on with all the plating. Tayra pats his thigh with a hand that comes out of the covers along with a muffled, sleepy, "Hrrgh?"

_ Thank you for the offer. But should the three of us stumble out of a room bedraggled and half dressed while others are here, it may seed unpleasant feelings. It is not as if I am unfamiliar with that situation. Both of you, rest well. _

Ash shrugs.  _ As you will. _ His emissives dim as he leans back against the headboard. And in three swift strides Talthen had exited the door, his crossing of the threshold would be accompanied by the severance of the link. He was gone.

The frame watches the door close and then sighs. He runs his claws through Tayra's hair, getting a pleased noise in response. He's left alone with his thoughts, and oh how many there are.


End file.
